Blood ties only lead to torture
by Mangifera
Summary: When Harley's family comes back into her life, she becomes obsessed and must finish what she started nine years ago. used to be blood ties, guns, and clowns
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I know a lot of people think that Harley;s dad left before she was born and stuff. But I think it is just as plausible that he ignored her growing up and that the rest of her family hated her. Instead of dealing with her daddy issues by dancing around a pole, she chose to become a mass murdering psycho. Hey it's good to have options, right? So anyways this is my take on her life growing up and what would happen if she ran into her family again. More chapters in the future.

* * *

"Hey Mista J, I thought we had reservations?" Harley said going along with the game. They were at the country club, hoping to get a meal along with some cash. Their current living conditions didn't exactly… offer the best nutrition. When Harley had opened the fridge, there had only been a dead mouse and some baking soda.

"Now Harley, when you're as famous as me, you don't need reservations." He called back to her as he walked to the middle of the room. He was adorned with several beautiful shiny guns, and she followed him with her own in hand. This room was familiar to her, as she used to come here with her family when she was a child.

She had been born into wealth. But had been the shame of the family because her mom had become pregnant with her before she was married to Harley's dad. When Harley was twelve, her parents started having other children, four more to be exact. They had ignored Harley, and her dad had never really talked to her. Let alone say I love you, and her mom had always told her she was worthless.

But that didn't matter anymore because she had a new daddy, lover, and partner in crime. Her life was perfect, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

"I heard the lobster was good." She bounced over to one of the tables and sampled the lobster. The person to whom it belonged was astounded, and only stared at her with wide eyes. "Bleh! Oh never mind. I guess I'll never like seafood. She walked back over to the Joker.

"Now now pumpkin pie. We have other business to attend to before we get our fill." He shot one bullet into the air and laughed when some of the people screamed. "Every one into the smoking lounge." And everyone got up and started moving. Harley loved his power and charisma. Just his reputation could make people do whatever he wanted them to.

It was the sexiest thing in the world to Harley, and she drank in his presence knowing it was all hers. Not all of the people could fit in the smoking lounge, so they were confused as what to do. The Joker rolled his eyes at the idiots.

"The rest of you sit down." He turned to the buffet adorned with all sorts of delicious things.

Harley bounced up to the beginning and grabbed two plates. He held his chin thoughtfully as he surveyed the food. He placed on scones, shrimp, and roles. Potatoes, crab legs, and the lobster. He pretty much took a bit of every thing, being sure to steer clear of the fruits and vegetables.

"Ah come on Puddin, just one apple? Please. For me?" she begged as she tried to balance all the food and bat her eyelashes.

"Oh that reminds me. He skipped over to a vat of pudding and glopped it on top of the pile. Right next to it was a basket of apples. Rollong his eyes, he reluctantly grabbed one and placed it on the pile as well.

They chose a table for two next to a large window where the sun was shining in. The two sat down and proceeded to eat the feast. Thirty minutes later, after much fighting over food and feeding of one another, the Joker took a bite of the apple. After the one bite he threw it at the crowd of people who watched with interest as the clown couple ate.

"You know Mista J, I think we should become members here." Harley said patting her stomach with a satisfied grin.

"I was thinking more in the blowing the place up category." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"What ever works for you." She cartwheeled over to the group of people who waited anxiously for their next move. Something caught her eye. It was a group of six people sitting towards the center of the larger group. She knew these people, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

It slowly dawned on her that she was some how related to these people. Then finally she realized she was staring at her parents and siblings. They obviously didn't recognize her, and if they did they didn't show it.

"Something the matter Harley?" She felt his cool gloved hand rest on her shoulder.

"No, not a thing Mista J." she went back to her old cheery self. Her neck strained to look to meet his gaze. They were an odd match, but went perfectly together.

"Good. Now of you people would be so kind as to hand over all you valuables." They gathered all the jewelry and cash, and made a quick escape to their car. Laughing all the way to their hideout.

But Harley was haunted by the ghosts of her past, and couldn't get her family out of her head. When they got home, the Joker went strait to work on his plans, and she went to the roof to think about her past.

* * *

It was morning, and Harley sat on the bed waiting for her puddin to wake up. A hand shot up and knocked her to the ground.

"How many times have I told you not to watch me sleep?" his eyes opened and watched her pick herself up of the floor.

"Sorry pudd… I mean Mista J." He smiled and reached a long arm to pull her to his side.

"I'm sorry little Harley." He said mockingly. He pinched her cheek as he held her close. This was not an intimate scene, this was one of power and control. He was just making sure she was knew her place.

He finally let her go after what seemed like ages of waiting as he stared into her eyes. He left her on the bed and tied his tie neatly around his neck.

"Puddin, I think I saw my family at the club yesterday." She said it in a small quiet voice. She knew better then to bother him with her problems, but this just seemed to big.

"What?" he stopped pulling on his coat and slowly turned around, his voice full of menace.

"You know, my parents, my siblings. But let me tell you, all I wanted to do was kill them." She said the words as if each was a delicious treat. The Joker's eyes softened a little as she finished her sentence. His mouth curled up into a smile and his eyes were full of fire.

"You wanted to see their brains on the walls?" He took a step toward her shrugging off his coat.

"Yes."

"And you wanted their blood to spill across the floor." He took another step and pulled off his tie.

"Yes."

"And you wanted to hack you parents to pieces and throw your siblings off the roof?" He was unbuttoning his shirt and pulling that off two.

"Yes, and I wanted to hear them scream and beg for mercy as I fed them to the hyenas." And then he was on her. They were both naked in a couple of seconds. And as he pumped in and out of her, she moaned with pleasure.

"Who is your one and only daddy?" He asked with ragged breath in her ear. He loved hearing her say it as she gave him complete control.

"You are."

"Say it louder."

"You are Daddy." She giggled, as he finally collapsed after cuming. She herself still was shaking with pleasure. He turned her head and kissed her on the mouth. She winced as her bit her lower lip.

"Never forget it." He broke the skin of her lip and blood trickled along her cheek. He got up with a satisfied smile and left the room after getting dressed. Though she felt very comfortable at the moment, she still couldn't stop thinking about her family. She had to see them, talk to them. Do something to make herself stop thinking about them. Maybe today's bank robbery and tussle with the dork knight and his bat brats would ease her mind. For now it would have to do. She sprang up and headed off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

lines indicate change of scene. R/R

* * *

Why? Of all the banks they could have chosen to rob. Why did he pick this one? The very one she had come to with her family so many times. She shot her bazooka at one of the tall marble pillars.

"Ya know, I don't really like marbles. I always lost at it as a kid." She aimed another shot but had to duck for cover from the debris.

"Well I'm sure you'll like these ones." The Joker threw a handful of marbles across the room where they exploded on contact. Threw the smoke came batman. Harley cried out in frustration, but the Joker only laughed.

"Why won't you die!" She aimed at him and shot her bazooka again. Of course he got out of the way in time. Harley grabbed her mallet and jumped out to fight him. Her first swing missed and she felt his hand grab her forearm.

"Quinn stop!" she didn't listen punched him square in the mouth. It made him let go of her arm and she sprung away. He was still a little frozen and she was about to swing her mallet again, but saw something that made her stop.

Her father was standing far away. No what she thought was her father. Was she going crazy? Batman punched her and she went flying across the room.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" The Joker threw a few more of his marbles at batman who dodged them skillfully.

"Your one to talk." He aimed a blow for the Joker but missed.

"Ah, Touché batsy boy." He patted his pockets. "Oh dear, it seams I have lost my marbles."

This of course was the funniest thing in the world to the Joker, and he rolled on the ground laughing. Batman leaped over him, but the Joker grabbed his leg and quickly scrambled to grab his arms.

The position they landed in was very awkward for batman, and would be for the joker too if it was possible for him to feel awkward. The Joker had batman's arms pinned down and was starring into his face.

"Now batsy, were you trying to run away from me?" he leaned in even closer and Batman turned his head in an attempt to get away. "If you had cold feet, you should have just told me."

Batman banged his head against the Jokers and quickly got up. The Joker, who was still on the ground, laughed and rubbed his head.

"Harley!" He called to her and she shot a can of Joker gas at batman. The clowns ran off leaving batman to his fate. "Did you see the look on his face when I acted all gay?" The Joker threw his head back and laughed as loud as he could.

"Sure Mista J, ya really got him." The words came out of Harley's mouth automatically. She wasn't really paying attention to the joker. She was lost in deep thought about her family, and the Joker noticed her disinterest.

He looked over at her as they sped down the highway. Her eyes were focused on the road with a glazed look. He raised one eyebrow and turned back to the road.

"My bologna has a first name, it's H-A-R-L-E-Y. My bologna has a second name it's Q-U-I-N-N…" the Joker sand the Oscar Meyer theme waiting for Harley to respond. She wasn't even thinking about him, he was at the farthest corner of her mind. That bothered him. For he was a narcissist, and had to be the center of attention.

"Wake Up Harley!" He screamed the words as loud as he could. Harley jumped and swerved on the road.

"Yes boss." She said in a small voice as she glanced at him with terrified eyes. He smiled and looked back to the road. Now she was thinking about him. He was satisfied.

She pulled into the ally next to their hideout and jumped out. In their apartment, the Joker went to go plan his next scheme. While Harley sat in the other room once again lost in her thoughts.

She had to do something about this. She had been seeing ghosts of her family for a week. Ever since she had seen them for real at the country club. It was driving her crazy. Well, a little crazier than she already was, if it was possible.

She soon fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Harleen, hurry up you stupid girl." Harley ran up to the table and sat down for dinner. "Your father is here, what do you say?"

"Hi Daddy." She looked to her dad who glared at her and didn't say anything. Her mother cooed to the crib that stood next to her chair.

She sat in silence as her parents talked to one another and to the new baby.

"May I please be excused?" she asked politely when she was finished with her dinner.

"Yes, just go and do what ever you want." Her mother said impatiently. Harley ran from table and out of the room. But she could still hear them talking.

"Why did we have that girl? Why didn't we just get rid of her as soon as we found out." Harley ran until she was back in the safety of her room, her father's words ringing in her ears.

* * *

Harley turned in her sleep from the discomfort of her dreams.

* * *

She was curled up in a ball on the ground. Her nose was bleeding and there was incredible pain in her left cheek. She looked up at her mother and then to her father who was standing in the doorway.

"You idiot girl. You could have killed him." That is exactly what Harley had tried to do. She was fifteen now, with two younger siblings. Both still toddlers. She hated them because her parents loved them and not her. She hated them because her father talked to them. And her mother didn't hit them.

She had been bringing them some milk that she had put rat poison in. But she had tripped in her little brother's room and knocked down a bookshelf. It had landed dangerously close to his bed. Her mother had chased her into the hallway as her father stood watching

"You stupid stupid girl" she kicked Harley in the ribs and then pulled her up by the hair.

"Let go of me bitch!" Harley screamed at her. This earned her a few more slaps in the face Harley hit her mother in the stomach, causing her to let go. Before Harley could run away, Her father grabbed her and slapped her once across the face.

* * *

Harley heard a large bang, and woke up on the floor. She had fallen off the couch, and she picked herself up off the ground. It was dark outside, and the clock told her it was three in the morning.

Light spilled in from the other room and she walked in to find the Joker had fallen asleep at his desk. She turned off the light and left the apartment. It was time to finish the fight that had been started a long time ago.

She stood staring at the huge house in front of her. She had cleared the front gait easily, ad stood in the dark. No lights were on in the house. And a single light shone from the driveway. She smiled as she walked around to the side. She slipped in through the doggy door around the back. She was in, and the house was about to turn into hell.

* * *

Author not: Please R/R. Hope you like the second chapter. I'll try to stay as consistent as I can, but I am only human. There is going to be some gore in the next chapter, so if you don't like that stuff, consider yourself warned.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley thought of that night nine years ago. She was sixteen then, still a child. Now she was a woman to be feared. A gray cat pushed against her leg and mewed for attention.

"Not now kitty," she leant down and pet his head, "I have to take care of something. She walked through the kitchen and into the main hall. Nothing had changed, except for the absence of her face from the family portrait. She made her way silently up the stairs, nearing her parents bedroom. A thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but smile.

The door knob twisted easily under her hand and gave her entrance to the room. There they were, snug, believing they were safe. In a few hours, they would be dead. The irony made her laugh as she pulled out her gun. A single shot was all it took to wake them. A few more would have been needed for her to be disturbed. A light switched on as they sat there terrified. Her mother cowered in her father's arms.

"Oh my god, it's Harley Quinn!" her father said quietly. He looked behind her for the Joker.

"Sorry pops, my puddin' couldn't make it tonight. I'm here on personal business." she laughed again, making the couple shudder.

"Wha-what do y-you want from us?" her mother asked, finally looking up.

"You don't recognize me?" she said pouting, "come on Ma, I thought you would recognize your own daughter." She grinned even wider.

"Harleen!" they both exclaimed.

"I go by Harley now, and I'm gonna show you two what I've learned from my boyfriend. You would love him, perhaps you've heard of him, The Joker?"

* * *

In only a few minutes, Harley had them tied up in chairs.

"Now then, who should understand me first, Dad or mom?" she said to herself. She was twirling a knife in her hands. She quickly twirled and sliced her mother's cheek. Blood began to spill much quicker that the tears that were getting soaked into the gag around her mother's head. "Mm, I thought blood was thicker than water, guess they were wrong. How about you Dad, does you blood match mine?" She went to her father and carver her 'HQ + MJ' in his arm. Pulling up her sleeve, she made a deep cut in her arm. "You too Dad?" She began to laugh histaricaly and started to write Ha-ha all over the room with their blood.

"Mista J would love these. To bad he isn't here, it's no fun without him. I know, let's call him!" Every ones eyes went wide as she dialed his number on her phone. "Hi Mista J, wanna come to the party?" A few minutes later, the Joker arrived, and Harley quickly undressed before him to torture her parents even more in a even more twisted way.

* * *

Bleeeeehhhhh, so sorry it took so long to update. I know, suck, and so does this chapter. But it's better than nothing right? ehehehehe... Please say what you like and dislike.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **LadyTrista** for the nice reveiw, hope you like what your read

As for the rest of you, please review. It would be the nicest thing to do, and also an early birthday present for me

Since my birthday is in a week.

Enjoy

* * *

As her parents sat in their chairs terrified and bleeding, two insane clowns stood laughing. The walls were becoming stained with blood, and the carpet was not much better off. A naked Harley walked over to her mother and got close to her face.

"So _Mother_," she said mother as if it were a dirty curse word. "Where did I get my looks from?" she twirled around in her birthday suit, blood still dripping down her arm. "I Certainly got my hair from you." Harley's mother did indeed share her daughter's hair color. In one fluid motion, Harley chopped of a rather large portion of her mother's hair. More tears streamed down her mother's face now.

"Harley," The Joker said softly from the corner. "I want to fuck you." There was no grace in the words. No intimacy. Simply another way to torture these people while getting some release. So that's what they did. Harley did as her master told and faced her parents chairs toward the bed, as master and pet went about their sinful deeds. Once both moaned loudly and were finished (the Joker more than Harley) a new thought popped into her head. Before the Joker could clean up, Harley grabbed as much cum as she could in her hands.

"Here _Father, _I know you like this stuff." Harley walked over to her father and wiped it on his face. He thrashed his head trying to get away from the white liquid. "Don't act like you don't want it, I know you do. Remember all those affairs you had with your business partners?" Her father's eyes went wide. "Or how about the gay porn your were always looking at?" Harley just laughed even more as the Joker got dressed and smiled wildly at her.

Harley turned to her mother who was trying to deal with the news she had just received. As Harley licked her fingers, she smiled at her mother. "Don't worry mom, he doesn't have AIDs, just herpies. But how can you be mad? I have a half brother and a half sister right?" Harley knew all of her parents secrets,even one's they didn't know themselves.

The knife glinted on the floor and Harley picked up. "I'm getting bored, we need more blood." Harley turned to her father and proceeded to cut off his entire genital region. "Bye dad, see you in hell." she whispered in his ear as he slowly bled to death. his screams became quieter and quieter untill finally they ceased. Her mother sat crying head down.

"Ouch Harls, your even making afraid." The Joker said from his comfortable position on the bed. Though he was joking a small glint of fear shown in his eyes. He never knew she could be that sadistic. It was not extreme for him, but for her it was over the edge.

"Don't worry Puddin', I'd rather do somethin' else with you dick." She blew him a kiss which he caught.

"Look at me bitch!" she back handed her mother, whose head had been down. She looked up into her daughter's eyes afraid of what would happen. She actually wished she was dead. "I'm your pimp now, and we're gonna whore you out like the piece of garbage you are."

"Mmm, very creative my little clown" the Joker said as he walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The door to the bedroom creaked and a small voice said, "Mommy?"

* * *

Whew! I it's hard to write like this. Didn't know I could be so dark. I normally would not be drawn to this but I read some dark fics and was intrigued. I think some kind of gross things are going to happen next chapter. Things that will even disturb me, so I warn you.

Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
